


自摸

by thehappyfew



Category: flapy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfew/pseuds/thehappyfew
Summary: 非典型性灵魂互换





	自摸

所以，现在这是个什么情况?

nafla从狂欢中清醒过来，头脑像装了石块一般昏沉，他伸手去够床头柜——那儿总是放着一个装满水、便于让他快速清醒，至少能不那么迷糊的杯子。

然而事实却是，徒劳无功。尽管nafla搜寻的范围足以将床头柜上的东西一扫而光，那个平凡的玻璃杯始终不见踪影。

“怎么回事?”他不太高兴地嘟囔着，尽力直起身子。

就在声音发出的一刹那，nafla本能感觉到不对劲。

即使他昨晚喝了多到使声音沙哑的各种酒，也不该不会是这种清亮而黏腻的嗓音。

听起来，倒像是他亲爱的Loopy哥。

颇为异想天开的想法很快就得到了证实。

这间冷淡的色调中穿插一点强烈色彩风格的房间自然不是他的，但从摆设到位置nafla都十分熟悉，他在这里进出过起码上千次，各种意义上的。

更重要的是，他从角落里那面清晰发亮、没有一点尘埃的镜子中，看见了曾被他亲吻过难以计算次数的脸。

我是在做梦吗?

nafla倒回床上，微弱的疼痛感让他不禁恍惚。

如果这是真的，他现在就是在Loopy的身体里。那Loopy哥呢？他会在哪?难道会在自己的身体里吗？

不知为何，想到Loopy起床时用他的躯体做出惊讶的表情，无法拒绝地穿上他的衣服，甚至洗漱时不可避免地抚摸他的身体，连私密处都不放过，nafla就处于一种兴奋状态。

看来这场出乎意料的宿醉后果也没有想象中那么坏。

已然精神起来的nafla很快就发现了另一个妙处——他，不，是Loopy的身体随着他的思想逐渐兴奋起来。

胯间半硬的性器存在感很是明显，nafla并未感到不自在。相反，他为哥哥的身体反应如此迅速感到无可避免的高兴。这可是他一手调教出来的！

勃起仿佛给了身体特殊信号，敏感部位悄悄地瘙痒起来，极度渴望爱抚来平息那剧烈的与爱欲进行的斗争。

这是nafla从未有过的感受，他试探性伸出一根手指，小心翼翼地抚弄左胸挺立的小点。

“嗯~”

不过轻轻按压一下，一股电流便从脊椎骨一路窜到大脑，酥麻的快感俘获了nafla的神经，他不禁发出一声呻吟，立刻软了半边身子。

原来哥每次是这种感觉吗？nafla思索，那看来以后和哥做的时候要让他再快乐一点呢。

抱着要给予心爱的哥哥更多快感的想法，贴心的nafla在哥哥的身体上肆意作乱。

他一只手毫不停歇在胸前两点揉搓碾压，甚至用手指狠狠夹起其中一点又重重放回去，不可抑制地发出喘息。

另一只手顺着太过瘦削而略微突出的肌肉线条向下。nafla握住完全硬挺的性器，慢慢地上下撸动，时不时在湿滑的龟头上转动，沾染一手滑腻。他几乎将这当做全天下最为美妙的事，十分乐在其中，脑内和口中一齐发出愉悦的呻吟。

此时的欢愉已是人世上不可多得的乐事，nafla简直不敢想象，当他用哥哥的身体去探索记忆中温暖紧致的甬道时，该是怎样天堂般的感受。

想到这，他变得迫不及待起来。在胸前抚弄的手放进嘴里，仔细舔弄，直到变得湿淋淋的。他一路向下摸索，绕过挺立的性器，到达那片微微凹陷的圣地。

手指在穴口不停绕圈，指腹摩挲着密布的褶皱，一阵又一阵不知停歇的快感向nafla涌来。

【fla，停下！】

脑内突然响起Loopy的声音。nafla猛然静止，他四处张望，想要看看是不是自己幻听了。

【fla，别看了，我就在身体里。】

nafla极为吃惊，说：“哥，你在自己的身体里吗？我以为你会在我身上！”

【我也不知道这是怎么回事。但是看起来应该是你跑到了我身体里，不是什么灵魂互换。你要早点回去才是。】Loopy的声音听起来有点小忧郁，显然极为困扰该怎么解决这件事。

nafla的关注点却不知道偏到哪儿去了，他肉眼可见地兴奋起来，当然是从愈发胀大的性器中可见，他问：“哥，你刚刚一直都在对不对?”

Loopy沉默不语，nafla笑容满面。

他哥不回答他正说明恰有其事!

一想到哥哥一直看着他尽情地玩弄自己的身体，即使没有实体，哥哥的灵魂可能也得到同样的快感。他一直忍受弟弟肆意的侵犯，直到承受不住才迫不得已打断弟弟越发过分的动作。nafla终于明白什么叫做飘飘欲仙。

“哥，”nafla唤他，“舒服吗?我刚才做的事情，喜欢吗？”

Loopy沉默不语，nafla穷追不舍。

“难道不舒服吗？fla很舒服哦，哥哥不喜欢吗?”

“哥哥要是不说话，fla就当做哥哥喜欢啦。”

“那我继续做哦~”

【fla，】Loopy被他逼得没办法，低低地哀求，【别这样，fla。等身体换回来，你想怎么样哥哥都同意。】

【听话，fla。】

“可是fla今天不想听话。”说罢，nafla掀开被子，站到镜子前。引领他的哥哥不放过一处、认真地审视自己的身体。

被眼泪沾湿的睫毛，泛着水光的眼睛，稍有一点血色的嘴唇，削瘦的肩膀，平直的锁骨，紧窄的腰身，修长的双腿，连怒气勃发的性器都极为好看。

nafla用带着唾液的手指在身体上划出一道道隐秘的水痕，“这，这，这，还有这，哥看到了吗?每一个地方我都爱到发疯，每一个地方我都恨不得用自己的手爱上千百遍，直到发青发紫。”

【fla，fla，别说了。】哪怕是灵魂，Loopy也能感觉的那股熊熊燃烧的火焰，让他无力承受。

镜子里的Loopy微微一笑，刻意掐出甜蜜的嗓音，“为什么不说呢，哥哥?你喜欢的对吧。”

“fla给的，哥哥都要喜欢的。”

【我……】

nafla不去管害羞的哥哥，坐到床边，两腿叉开，将私处全部展现在镜子里，说：“fla让哥哥更舒服好不好?”

【fla……啊！】

nafla猛地将指尖刺进穴口，突如其来的刺激让Loopy惊叫出声，nafla听着哥哥的声音，穴口缩得更紧。

他动作不停，努力放松身体，慢慢地将手指全部伸进去。柔软的穴肉重重叠叠用力包裹着他的手指，像是想将异物排出，nafla突破层层障碍，一边屈起手指在穴壁上四处挤压，试图找到哥哥的敏感点。

指节碰到凸起的一小块，Loopy立刻叫起来，

【嗯~fla，不要按那里！】

“是这里吗，哥哥?”

nafla明知故问，不停地碾压那一块软肉，手指还不安分地向深处探去。

【fla，不要一直按那里，别——】

Loopy不停喊叫，试图让弟弟停下侵略的动作。但是他自己也明白，软绵绵带着哭腔的声音根本毫无意义，只会让掌握他身体的那头野兽更加疯狂。

听着哥哥的呻吟，却不能看到哥哥的表情，始终让nafla有些遗憾。他尝试对着镜子做出Loopy在床上的表情，即使他现在已经被快感刺激得眼角发红，泪眼朦胧，依旧没有哥哥平时那样诱人的感觉。

要是能让哥哥出来就好了。

nafla这样想着，突然一阵天翻地覆，再回过神来他就像是被关在了房间里，明明可以看到Loopy看到的一切，手上也依旧感受着Loopy温暖的穴肉，但他就是感觉自己与之前不同——这具身体与他已经切断了联系。

“fla，fla，动一下，fla，我受不了，不舒服。”nafla突然停下不动，Loopy以为他是在等自己求他，身体深处传来的瘙痒让他忍不住开口，却清楚听到了自己的声音。

“fla，这是怎么回事?”Loopy有些惊慌，想到刚刚自己说的话，羞得满面通红。

【我也不太清楚，】nafla当然不会说是他许的愿，【哥哥不是说换回身体以后随我怎样吗？】

【既然现在哥哥已经回到身体里了，要履行诺言哦。】

这次nafla直接伸进三根手指，还未完全适应的穴口被强制撑开，Loopy承受不住地落下泪来，眼泪划过眼角新打的钻钉，闪出淫靡的光泽。

“fla，我疼。”

【哥哥别怕，过会儿就舒服了。】nafla嘴上哄着哭泣的哥哥，心里却只恨自己不能舔去哥哥那两滴泪，再亲遍哥哥的眼角眉梢，然后吮取他口里甜美的津液。

这样想着，他手下动作更快，进去时直逼凸出的穴心，出来时又不停抚慰四周的穴肉。黏膜分泌出大量的爱液，源源不断地从被塞得满满的穴口涌出，淋湿了Loopy的臀部，身下的床单也湿了一小片。

Loopy嘴里发出接连不断的呻吟，爽得双眼紧闭。nafla强迫他睁眼看着镜子里的自己，一只手不停艹着后穴，三根手指实在太多，穴口旁的褶皱都被撑平了。手指和穴口都沾满了爱液，泛着晶亮的水光。另一只手被nafla操控着在口腔里进出，模仿性交的动作，涎水没法吞咽，只能从口边流下。

情潮一波接一波袭来，嘴巴又被手指堵住，Loopy从鼻腔里发出哼叫，甜腻得不像话，眼泪止不住地往下流。

nafla感觉自己的意识逐渐模糊，想着应该是要回到自己的身体去，手上的速度更快，顶得更凶。

爱液不知停歇地流淌出来，Loopy被nafla的攻势弄得发出一阵急而密的呻吟，一声比一声高，屁股受不了地摇晃起来，全身颤抖。

“啊！fla！”

他扬起脖颈，前后一起达到了高潮。

意识消散前，nafla对着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的哥哥，低声说：

“哥哥，待会儿我来带你上天堂。”

而后，一切归于沉寂。


End file.
